Calime Crissá
Calime is a Jedi Padawan. (WIP) Appearance Calime is small for her age, standing at only 4'9" and weighing 94 lbs. She has bright blue eyes and medium-light blonde hair cut short above her shoulders. She wears her padawan braid behind her left ear. She wears regular Jedi robes in a light beige color and sometimes wears a plain long dark brown cloak with them. Her lightsaber is light blue in color. Personality Calime is hardworking and eager-to-please, and she is a strict adherant of the Jedi Code and all of the Jedi teachings. She is happy and naturally cheerful, but she can be indecisive and optimistic to a fault, believing the best of people when they may not really have good intentions. History Calime, like all Jedi children, was taken from her homeworld and birth parents when she was still very young. She doesn't have any memories of her birth parents and she doesn't know who they are or even where she was born. Her entire life has been spent at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. As a youngling she always showed excellent skill in the Force and Force abilities, but she has always been a small child and her physical strength has always been naturally low. As a youngling she decided that she wanted to study the Niman form of lightsaber combat, but a lot of the weight behind that decision was that she was too indecisive to pick any of the more specialized forms. She later switched to Ataru, once she realized that it played more to her natural strengths. Stats Stat Overview Calime is small but gifted with the Force, and she is quite nimble. It logically follows that her preferred lightsaber form is Form IV, which allows her to take full advantage of her light frame and Force talents. While she knows the basics of Form I that all Jedi younglings are taught, she also took an early interest in Form IV with its moderation and integration of Force moves, and she can fall back on it if her preferred Ataru is not effective, such as in tight spaces or against multiple opponents and blasters. Abilities & Racial Benefits Calime's special ability is the naturally trustworthy aura about her. Even to people she has never met she appears kind and caring and believable. People are more relaxed around her and are likely to be more open and tell the truth, even in situations when they might otherwise be more suspisious. Also, if she were to tell a lie it would be easy to believe her, because who is going to mistrust an innocent little girl? This is independent from her Force skills, meaning that this ability does not stem from the force. If she were to use the Force, as in the Jedi mind trick, that would be different from her innate ability. She has training in the following lightsaber forms: Form I: Shii-Cho - Basic Form IV: Ataru - Advanced Form VI: Niman - Intermediate Trivia Tell people things about them.